Out of Character
by Mintyfresh123
Summary: Set in Book 3, The Cave Scene, Ch.17 pg. 51. In Fang's POV "My heart and mind were melting because of the person in front of me, with that look in her eyes. The same look that led us to destruction."
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Character**-Fang POV

To say I was warm would be a massive understatement. No, I wasn't warm because of the everlasting fire burning its embers and burning my feathers. No. My heart and mind were melting because of the person in front of me, with that look in her eyes. The same look that led us to destruction.

"What are you thinking about?" My voice broke the eerie silence of nature yet still managed to be almost soundless over the fire.

A sour look clouded her face, but, that was the same face I fell in love with.

"Wondering if the kids are okay," Max hesitantly whispered after many moments of pure silence.

Somehow I wanted to reach from my barren spot to her spot, which seemed to be missing one special dark bird-boy.

The urge to comfort her was dominant to my emotions. I felt that urge every day, actually, so often that it was more than a daily routine. But, of course, I was a rock.

I couldn't change that, no matter what I did.

"That place was way secluded and easy to defend. And if the erasers are all dead…" I left the rest to her extravagant imagination.

SpongeBob would be totally proud.

As she pondered that, I grabbed my barbecue of rabbit out of the fire and began to gnaw, and threw one at Max.

Seconds later she laughed… She laughed! Why? Did I miss something? Quickly I did a pit check before she noticed.

Was it something I said? Turns out, it had nothing to do with me and my pits. **(A/N: Sorry I just HAD to add that in. I've always wanted to say that without looking stupid! ****Carry on…)**

"Thanksgiving at Anne's. Sit up straight, napkin in lap, wait for everyone to be served, say grace, take small amounts, use the salad fork, no burping." She gestured to our cave,

with the silt covered ground, and the mud covered walls, ripping "Thumper's" feet with our teeth and hands.

Half my cheek lifted up because of that carefree expression on her face and the shining light in her eyes.

"You know what they say about rat," She paused and hinted at me.

"Everyone gets a drumstick," We spoke in perfect unison. See? It was synchronized!

If there really was a god, wouldn't he (or she… Max makes us ALWAYS add that… or hell begins) say it is our destiny to be together?

She scooted away from the fire and leaned against the cave; I gave into my urge and sat close to her. I felt like today I had to go out of character.

Maybe she would realize my feelings if I changed. But I felt like a stranger, to me, and maybe to her as well. If the flock saw me here, well I'd never here the end of it.

But, If just IGGY saw me here… I'm not even going to get into that.

"What are we doing here, Fang?"

"The kids want us to find a place to settle down."

"What about the School and saving the world?" Max asked bitterly.

"We have to quit playing their game. We have to remove ourselves from the equation." I spoke almost silently.

"I can't," She admitted weakness, were we both taking a jump? Was she going out of character too?

"I-just have to do this." She continued.

In silent frustration, I spoke as much as I could without a hint of dissatisfaction,

"Max, you can change your mind."

"I don't know how." It was like she was giving up. She was letting every evil thing use her as their toy. She wasn't even a toy!

She was like a puppet, who had finally given up fighting against her strings. My urge was like a monster, it dominated my body more than other before. Time to do it, out of character.

For once, I was going to step out of my wall, and penetrate Max's wall, because she needed me. I gently moved each piece of soft but tangled hair off my neck, and down her back, and repeated. Her breath caught and she shivered, was it possible that maybe, just maybe I had an affect on her too?

"What the heck are you _doing_?" There is no backing down now… Wow.

You know you're really messed up when you give yourself mental pep talks…

"Helping you change your mind," Slowly but deliberately I pulled her face up, and pressed my lips to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story… wow… I feel so professional saying Disclaimer; it's like knowing that quadratic formula makes me feel super smart! :D I've been meaning to put a disclaimer in… so here…**

I knew I was never going to heaven, but if this was Hell, I would gladly take it.

My mouth was still pressed to hers and a flush spread across my face; this was even better than I dreamed of!

Except, in my dreams, Max wore something a little more revealing… Oh gosh...If Max heard that, well I would be in a place worse than Hell.

But, the kiss felt like it was forever, her chapped lips parted against mine, was pure bliss. Other than our connected lips, no contact between us was made.

I had just stepped out of my comfort zone, but even I, Fantastic Fang couldn't go more than that. Breaking that wall would take time, and I just couldn't take the risk, not with her, not with anyone.

My heart started beating even faster (if that was even possible) and I realized that I had a very, very low oxygen supply. But I didn't want to let go of this moment, I had to savor the greatest moment of my life.

But, to my utter despair she broke the kiss, and stared at me as our irregular breathing filled the night.

I did it; I broke out of my wall!

The wall was shattered, and it was because I went out of character! I tried to speak, but words failed in my throat.

After a few embarrassing moments of me clearing my throat I whispered, "Forget the mission. Let's all be safe somewhere together."

Wow, Fang. Wow, REAL SMOOTH! Max would have found my inability to speak charming! (Note the sarcasm)

As I had my silent little freak out, I slowly noticed the enjoyment on her face which said she liked the idea, and again my heart did a little happy dance, similar to the one when I kissed her. My hand crept between her wings, as she closed her scorching eyes lethargically. My hand moved to her neck, unconsciously, as I leaned closer to her lips.

My mind screamed to stop, but I couldn't stop, I needed another taste. **(A/N: that sounded dirty didn't it? Whoops!) **

She was my own personal high. It was as if she had finally come to her senses. I should have known. I am Fang, not someone...amazing.

She scrambled to her feet, lacking her usual grace, and stammered, "I-I'm not to sure about this."

Her light flush on her cheeks darkened as she sprinted out of the cave and jumped.

I stood there staring at the imprint on the ground where we had just laid moments before. Watching her swoop through the night, away,

away from me.

I guess this is what I deserved. I open the doors to my wall, I let someone through my rock, and she leaves, tearing my once dormant heart into shreds.

For once I let the anger show on my once impassive face. Déjà vu struck me. As I remember years ago the memory I had tried so hard to hide.

The only fatherly figure I had, the only person I really cared about left me. This wall was made because of him, because of what he did.

She came and I broke it down for her.

She used to get so frustrated when I never let my feelings show, and so I did, all for her.

And she left me.


	3. Questions!

**Woah… So thanks a lot people! A lot of people read this thing!**

** But I'm not too sure if that's a good thing… because you might all hate it… so I would like to know your thoughts, on this, **

**like if it ok, mediocre, good, terrible, or if I seriously should have just left it with one chapter! **

**Constructive criticism is valued! **

**Ps: I know I went overboard with the commas! XD Thanks zippyfairy and patrishy!**


End file.
